1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to theft deterrent devices for retail establishments. More particularly, the invention relates to a security device which may pass around or through merchandise to prevent theft thereof. Specifically, the invention relates to a theft deterrent device having a cable to be threaded through openings in an item of merchandise to be secured and which includes sensors to prevent the removal of the theft deterrent device.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have had a difficult time protecting oddly shaped merchandise which may be expensive. Customers often want to visually inspect these expensive articles before deciding to purchase them. The store is thus faced with the problem of how to protect these expensive articles from theft while displaying them for sale.
One method used to protect these packages and the articles contained therein is to enclose the article within a transparent glass display case which can only be accessed by an employee of the retail store. A customer can view the article through the glass, but is not able to handle the article or read any of the information about the article that may be printed thereon. Additionally, the customer is not able to handle the unit to determine its weight, quality or apparent fit, as in the case of a baseball mitt or the like. Much of the merchandise which needs to be secured against theft includes an aperture or hole through which a cable may be woven. Devices have existed in the past, and particularly that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,055 which was developed to secure and EAS tag to merchandise to prevent unauthorized removal while not damaging the item of merchandise. The tag also must also be readily removable by authorized personnel so that the tags do not unduly delay checkout. The prior art product disclosed in the '055 reference includes a cable which may pass through an aperture in a product and be secured to the product thereby. The cable passes into a housing which retains the EAS tag. While this device is appropriate for the purpose for which it is intended, theft deterrent devices have become more sophisticated in a variety of ways. To that end, the need existed for a cable connector which will pass through an aperture formed in merchandise to be secured, but which will electronically connect to an alarming station. Additionally, it is important that the cable connector be locked and sensored in such a way so as to prevent tampering and subsequent removal of the sensor from the merchandise to be secured.